


'Tis The Season

by Mira_Belmonte



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Aiden Turner is hot, Alternate Universe - Being Human (UK) Fusion, Animalistic, Bad Writing, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, Closet Sex, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Drama, Holidays, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Public Sex, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Strangers, Supernatural Elements, Surprises, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, frustrations, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_Belmonte/pseuds/Mira_Belmonte
Summary: Lilliana 'Lily' goes home to family in Bristol for Christmas, only to encounter the stranger known as Mitchell on the same train as her. This leads to unexpected sexy times ahead.Poorly written smut, but still smut.





	1. Train Ride Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, I got kinda bored with the stories I was writing so far, but I created this. Not sure if it will become chapters or stay as a one shot type thing.  
> Thanks for reading, I hope y'all enjoyed. Let me know what you think!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilianna 'Lily' goes home to her family in Bristol for Christmas, only to encounter Mitchell on the same train as her. This encounter leads to a surprising turn of events for her.
> 
> Poorly written smut, but still smut.  
> I'm bad at summaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I got bored of working on my stories "What are the odds?" and "Unpredictable Circumstances" and needed a break I guess, so here I am once more with a short smut that I may add more to or leave. Let me know what you guys think?
> 
> Also, I should note. I'm not British or from the UK area, so if anyone wants to give me pointers for this, I would sorely appreciate it. 
> 
> Otherwise I hope you guys enjoy this.

  It was two days before Christmas as I checked the time on my train ticket, ensuring I had plenty of time to shower and eat since I packed the night before. I had been planning on taking my holiday the week of Christmas, wanting to spend the time I could with my family in Bristol, miles from my flat and a rather comfy (cushy) job in Manchester.

    Sighing, I tucked my ticket in my jacket pocket and stood up, stretching and heading for the shower. Once finished, I dressed and grabbed my luggage and headed out the door. I paused to take one last look over my clothing, a crème colored sweater, a pair of maroon colored jeans and dark suede booties, I left my face untouched since everyone seemed to prefer me without make up. I knew I wasn’t doing anything spectacular but I still liked to look good, even if I was just traveling a long distance.

 

* * *

 

     Once situated as comfortable as possible between a rather large man and an elderly woman with a purse dog that had an incredible underbite, I sighed and pulled out my phone to send a text to my mum.

    “ _Otw, cys. Love u *heart emoji*”_  clicking the close button, I stared out the window,  evergreen trees and the color white passed rapidly, awaiting a response when a small buzz only I could feel went off moments later, glancing at the screen I read the text, _“Ok. See u *heart emoji*”_

    I wasn’t exactly thrilled to be going home, home, for the holidays. Every year seemed to be the same stifling, yet slyly berating conversations with my mother for not finding “the one” and settling, like my brother Ethan had (Ethan was working a 9-5 job at some insurance agency, with a rather petite blonde wife by the name of Meredith who worked at his side; they were trying for a third child (apparently Mason and Sophia were lonely) the last I heard from them).

     These conversations usually led me to leave the house to go to a local friend’s holiday party or a pub to get completely pissed from spiked eggnog or cheap liquor before the night was through. I was only in my early 20s, settling wasn’t really on my mind with the work I do, I’m completely content with one night stands or masturbating to porn when in a dry spell. Sure, it would be nice to find someone but I wasn’t entirely in a rush to leave my independent lifestyle behind.

      The train rolled to a stop, signaling the first destination was reached, more people climbed into the coach and some got off, including the large man who sat next to me. There was still plenty of time before reaching Bristol, I just stared out the window some more until someone tapped me on the shoulder and a man spoke with an Irish lilt that flipped my stomach in surprise and odd interest,

       “This seat taken,” I turned my head abruptly towards the voice to meet a dark pair of eyes with an innocent, yet dark expression. He smiled immediately and chuckled slightly at my obvious surprise, “W-wha?” I asked immediately, his curls shook, “Sorry, didn’t mean to frighten you, just needed a place to sit.” He motioned to the seat next to me; I nodded in silent permission, my cheeks felt warm with blush. I stared out the window, trying to ignore the man next to me, though all I wanted was to look at him, “Where ya headin?” he leaned towards me, I gathered the courage to look him in the face, a smiled danced on his lips, “B-Bristol.” I stuttered, he made me oddly flustered, “Hey, me too!” he said with a happy-surprised expression. He held out a gloved hand, “Mitchell.” I took his hand in mine gingerly; his hand was cool to the touch compared to the warmth of mine “Lilianna. But everyone calls me Lily.” I half smiled, and studied his face while I had the chance; he seemed to do the same.

 _He’s gorgeous,_ I couldn’t help but think to myself as I looked over her dark features noticing the stubble that played across his chin and a touch of hair that peeked out from the unzipped portion of his coat; both of us equally unaware that our handshake turned into a handhold as we got lost in momentary curiosity, until a blush grew across my cheeks when a small amount of arousal formed in my lower belly as he licked his lips slightly, his eyes had undeniably travelled to the v of my sweater that exposed a glimpse of cleavage. I coughed and our hands separated almost reluctantly, he gave me a smirk that seemed like he knew of my momentary situation. My thighs rubbed together slightly as I tried to give myself some much needed friction. Unbeknownst to me, he was watching and rather enjoying my discomfort. Leaning over again, the same mischievous smile on his face, "So Lily, do you live in Bristol?" he questioned, I shook my head in response, "No, Manchester. I just have family here." he nodded with a sense of understanding, "You?" I questioned back towards him, curiosity getting the best of me."Yeah, I do. I share a flat with my mates George and Annie. They're the best." he cheered happily. Then there was silence between us with only occasional glances and blushes.

 

* * *

 

    The train came to another stop more passengers were getting off this time, including the old woman and her dog with its ungodly under bite. Leaving just me and Mitchell, in thick tension. I stared out the window, trying desperately to rid myself of the plethora of thoughts that clouded my better judgment, like climbing into his lap and riding him until we both are lost in united bliss, or him bending me over the sink in the coach bathroom and having his way with me. Or something simple, like teasing him all the way to Bristol. I bit my lip at the thoughts that circled their way around my head. I desperately wanted to get to Bristol as fast as possible, being next to the man was proving to be a challenge for me and I couldn’t place my finger on why.

     As I stared out the window still, avoiding any form of eye contact from the rather alluring stranger. I focused intensely on the passing trees that I hadn't notice his hand on my knee, rubbing small circles. I looked up at Mitchell questioningly, who was staring out the same window as if nothing was happening, “Just say the word and I’ll stop.” He murmured quietly, his words made my arousal grow with a surprising strength; his hand that was on my knee pushed my legs apart and continued to caress its way up my leg. He was teasing me, and we both knew it. But I didn't want it to stop.

     “What if someone sees?” I whispered, my breath was shaky from this new found thrill, he grinned, “Relax, most of them are sleeping or busy. As long as you’re quiet, there shouldn’t be a problem.” He looked me in the eye briefly, a glimmer of lust and mischief danced in his eyes as his hand slid higher up my thigh, he was incredibly close to where I was dying to be touched, causing a whimpered plea to escape from my lips. But he ignored my plea, his slow kneading of my leg went in the opposite direction, inching its way back up to my knee to begin the agonizingly slow process. I glanced down at his lap; he was enjoying himself maybe a bit too much from the evident hard on restricting his pants. The train came to another stop, people were getting off and on, saying their holiday greetings and goodbyes of "Merry Christmas!" or "Happy Holidays!". Mitchell kept his hand on my thigh, his grip was tight, but not harmful. He smiled at the passengers, "Cheers!" he replied to some of them, his finger tapped my leg in a cheerful rhythm, maybe he was impatient? 

     The train set off on its next destination, his hand return its attention up my leg, it felt like an eternity before his hand made contact with my center, lightly rubbing me through the material of my pants, my hips involuntarily followed where his fingers went, wanting more friction than I was getting. He chuckled at my desperation, leaning down to my ear and nipping it causing goose bumps to form, “Patience love, we’ve an hour to make you a coming mess.” The way his words lilted made me groan quietly, I was sure I was completely soaked by now. With one hand he expertly unbutton and unzipped my pants with one hand before sliding that same hand under the waistband of my underwear, cupping me completely before teasing my folds with two digits. I moaned before biting my lip to stifle any noises once remembering I was on a train, with a total stranger about to make me come undone literally.

       “Hell, you’re soaked. And I’ve barely touched you.” He inhaled through his teeth, making a barely audible groan of want and pride. I opened my legs wider for him, earning me his middle finger sheathed to the knuckle inside my core, making deliciously slow circles on my sweet spot before he slipped a second inside me. Whimpering quietly, I gripped the arm rest next to me and his forearm in the other, my hips moved against his hand to give my clit friction. His circles stopped as he started pumping into me, watching my reaction to his ministrations, my head was against the head rest with my eyes squeezed closed, my lip was between my teeth in a small smile, “Look at me.” He said with a sense of command; I barely managed to look at him when a familiar bubbling in the pit of my stomach I came to know as my orgasm was forming. Our eyes met, never breaking, his dark ones I found almost intimidating as he studied me in my state of bliss and helplessness. Just his eyes sweeping over me led me closer to my finish line. He removed his hand from within my core, I whimpered at the loss until he began to encircle my button of nerves, I squeezed my eyes closed again, my toes curling in my boots, “I’m going to... Mitchell, please, I’m going to come.” My fingers gripped his forearm tightly as my orgasm was fast approaching and it appeared he wasn't going to stop it, “Look at me, love. I want to see your face when you come by my fingers.” he seemed out of breath as he licked his lips, his pupils blown with desire when I looked at him again.

         “Keep speaking… and I just might.” I moaned quietly, he smirked at this, “Like my voice do you?" he gave a seductive smile, I could only nod an answer, "Maybe you’d like it better when it’s vibrating between your legs?” his tone was dark and dripping with an almost promise, my breathing became sporadic as I became undone under his gaze, “G-god.” I muffled my words using the back of my hand, my hips coming to a literal grinding halt along with the train as I came down from my body high, Mitchell removed his hand from my pants and plopping his two previously used fingers in his mouth.

         “Look at that. We’ve reached Bristol!” Mitchell sighed happily wiping hand on his jeans, putting his glove back on and standing as if nothing happened while I on the other hand was still a panting mess attempting to button my pants as I processed what had just happened. I watched as he placed his bag on his shoulders and grabbed my luggage from the cabinet above. “C’mon love, don’t wanna miss our stop.” He gave a half smile before extending a hand to pull me up out of my foggy state.

          We walked onto the train platform, “You know, you’re quite the sight when come.” I blushed and shoved him, “Yeah, thanks for that by the way.” I mumbled my appreciation as I tucked my dirty blonde hair behind my ear, “Oh hey, my mum’s here.” I gave him a smile before turning away from him. He grabbed my arm, "Lily." he exclaimed, my attention drawing back to him, "Merry Christmas." he smiled warmly, his humor getting the best of him. I snorted at his meaning before hurriedly walking towards my mom, being enveloped in her arms for a momentary exchange of familial love.

         “Hello my beautiful daughter! How was your trip?” she beamed at me, checking me over for any sign of physical injury. I smiled at the concern she showed, even if we had bitter moments, at least she did care for me.

        “It was… great!” I said admittedly. _Surprisingly great_. I looked behind me in the direction I had left Mitchell but he was gone. I sighed with a surprised feeling of disappointment, but I shouldn’t have expected anything.

        Guiding my mother by the crook of the arm, we left the train station and headed for our family home.


	2. Woes of Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I decided to make add a couple of more chapters and then I should be done. I hope you guys enjoy!  
> Let me know what you think.

“Aunt Lily!” I had just gotten out of the cab when a set of twins came running towards me, bright smiles on their face as snow crunched under their booted feet with outstretched arms. Smiling I picked up Sophia first smothering her in a hug, “Hello my favorite niece, you’ve grown so much!” she giggled, “Oh, would you look at this, it’s my favorite nephew as well, Mason!” I exclaimed happily, picking up the flame haired child (he no doubtly gained the signature trademark of Rowan descendants with the hair and eyes) to smother him in the same hug. The cab driver set my luggage on the curve, mother gave him his fare and he was off on a new destination.

“Easy, I don’t want broken children.” My brother Ethan said from the doorway, a smile crinkled his eyes. “Ethan, you dog, come here!” Grinning, I placed the children down to saunter over towards my brother who was walking in my direction. We enveloped each other in a hug, “Hey sis, been awhile.” He said as he pulled back to take a look over, “You look well. How’s Manchester?” He asked, wrapping an arm around my neck as we went towards the house.

The house was a two story crème color with brown trimming; dad probably decorated the outside to our mother’s preference since there were tasteful splashes of light tracing the edges for the season. On the inside it was well lit and welcoming, the smell of cinnamon and vanilla potpourri follows everywhere in the house. “Lilianna Jane Rowan, is that you?” my father said from the living room, a humorous grin spread across his face, “Hey pops, been a while huh?” I brought him into a hug before shedding myself of my overcoat. Ethan emerged from the kitchen with a tea tray in hand, placing it on the table and taking a seat next to me, “Where’s Meredith?” I asked, usually she’s glued to my brother’s hip, “She’ll be over soon, finishing up work at the office.” He sighed happily, handing me a cup of tea made the way I liked it, 50 percent tea, 40 percent milk, 10 percent sugar.

Ethan and I were considered “golden children” both being exceedingly well in certain areas with exceptional looks. My area of expertise was the cello and cooking as well as football in school, his was mathematics, art, and lacrosse. We weren’t twins like his children, but we were two years apart, both freckled with bright green eyes; my hair dirty blonde and wavy and his auburn and straight, like our father’s. Somewhere along the way Ethan became the prized possession of the family, once I left the orchestra at 22 after working with them for 4 years, I used the money I saved to open my own business. Though I was still as successful as my brother, my parents seemed to dote more over Ethan and I couldn’t say I wasn’t jealous sometimes if I were truthful. I owned and worked at two well-off high end café and bistro called “Blue Lily’s” and “Klients”, by day they were coffee shops that served well, coffee, and baked goods, but by night they were something else, we still served coffee but we also serve gourmet foods and wine; the lights were set down on low, jazz music played, and sometimes I would play my cello for the guests. They were my pride and joy, but my parents didn’t see it the way I did or my lifestyle for that matter. Only Ethan seemed to be okay with it, we were always close and supported each other through everything.

“So, Lily, have you met anyone?” My mother questioned as she sipped her tea, I knew where this was going. The only thing I could think about was the man on the train, Mitchell. Does that count? “Actually mum…” I sipped my tea, “No.” I wasn’t lying, but I felt as though I was. Though what happened on the train would most likely be a once in a lifetime thing; it and his face would haunt my sex life and masturbation sessions for the rest of my existence.

“How surprising.” My mother could hardly hold back without a hint of distaste, I could only sigh at this. Always the same conversations with me, not a “How’s business going?” or “Are you happy?” “Now Charlotte.” My father chided softly from his chair, my mother gave him a confused look, “What? I was only saying.” She fretted at the dark green Christmas cloth covering the coffee table. “I know what you were saying, mum.” I looked at my tea, the milky trail swirling, no longer in the mood. Ethan’s hand rested on my back in a sense of comfort, a sympathetic smile on his face,

“I think I’m going to head up to the spare room, I’m exhausted from the train ride.” And I was, but I really just wanted to get away from the awkward tension of the room. But I didn't sleep, not until the clock no longer read 7:00 pm, but 2:00 am, just stared at the wall for hours studying the texture in deep thought, but eventually I dozed off only to awake at 8:00 in the morning to the smell of bacon and cinnamon. Commencing our Christmas Eve tradition of cinnamon rolls and bacon.

 


	3. What Happens At Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily goes to her friend's holiday party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so, I wrote this and I'm sorry if it sucks I don't know why I keep writing smut I'm not good at but oh well.  
> I hope you guys enjoyed this final chapter!
> 
> Let me know what you think

I was sitting on the couch with my legs bent next to me, wine glass in hand, watching my niece and nephew playing on the floor with some newly opened Christmas Eve presents. My mom was in the kitchen preparing our Christmas dinner, the scent of maple ham wafted throughout the house making my mouth water in anticipation for the tasty meat. “Lily, I need your help for a moment.” She exclaimed through the kitchen doorway, she usually asked me to help with the food since I was the only other person adept at culinary. Quickly, I stood up and headed straight for the kitchen, finishing what was left of my wine on the go.

“Everything okay?” I asked questioningly, looking around I noticed what a mess the kitchen was, “I just need a little help with the preparations!” She fretted, on the verge of crying, her words were slurred slightly indicating too much port had been drunk, “I don’t know what happened but I’ve already burned the pudding, and the gravy! I don’t know what I will do!” sighing, I put on an apron covered in decorative flowers, shooing her out of the kitchen as she objected. “I’ll handle it mum, just go relax. Maybe sober up a bit!” I piped, returning my gaze to the new task at hand, Christmas dinner prepping.

My phone buzzed rapidly in my back pocket, I was stirring the freshly made, and not burnt gravy that was to be used for tomorrow. Setting the spoon down, I checked my phone to see a missed call from my local friend James, I pressed the redial and waited for him to pick up.

“Yo, Lils! What’s good mate?” James yelled excitedly through the line, “Just working on Christmas dinner, you throwing another rager this year?” he cackled through the phone as if my question was ridiculous, “Yer fuckin right I am!” I snorted, “It’s at 8 you twat. Cheers!” The line went dead before I could respond and I returned back to cooking, mentally deciding what I should wear.

 

It was nearing 8 when I had finished my shower, still having no clue what I should wear. My phone had been buzzing repeatedly from incoming messages that came from my party friends. I stared at the clothes in my luggage before settling on an olive green sweater dress that hugged me in all the right places, tights, and a pair of black chunk-heeled booties, I grabbed my over coat and a scarf before running to the bathroom to do my make-up and hair. I wasn’t planning on going home with anyone but I did like to catch attention sometimes. Mitchell briefly crossed my mind, my stomach fluttered at the thought. Shaking my head, I exterminated him mentally and went back to touching up.

“Where you off to at this hour?” my mother said, a sense of bitterness resounded in her voice. She had a glass of what I could only presume as more wine. Tensing, I turned myself around, “Out, to see my friends. Like I do every Christmas.” She eyed me up and down, “You look… nice.” She grimaced at my appearance, in other words I looked ‘easy’ to her. “Thanks.” I said through my teeth before heading out the door without another word.

 

“Lils!” James bellowed, followed by multiple people cheering from inside his thumping house, I was a little late to the party and he was already intoxicated, “Hiya!” I cheered, drawing him into a big hug before stepping inside; a petite brunette walked past me with a two shots that looked like candy canes. “Cheers!” she yelled over the music before shoving one into my hands saying something or other about ‘Merry Christmas” and moving on. I grinned, downing the shot

As the night went on I found myself dancing with two old classmates Linda and Olivia, when I spotted him. The stranger from the train, Mitchell. By the looks of it he saw me too as he made his way over, “You’ve got to be shitting me!” I hissed in surprise and embarrassment, making a mad dash for the backdoor. My hurried state earned me a few ‘heys’ or ‘what the fuck’ from drunk girls and guys. Out in the cold air I panted slightly, squeezing my eyes closed and half wishing I could turn invisible for the time being. Thinking of him was one thing, but seeing him again and actually being in the same space was totally different.

 The door creaked open and closed as someone stepped out, crunching snow under their feet as they stood next to me. “You smoke?” the familiar lilting voice murmured, my stomach fluttered as I opened my eyes to see a pack of cigs opened to me. I shook my head, “No thanks.” avoiding eye contact even though his gaze was on me. Moments passed before he spoke again, the air smelled of smoke, “You know, I don’t exactly know what to say to you.” He said with a  chuckle, rubbing his face in awkward silence, “Then why follow me out here?” I turned my body towards him, leaning against the house with my arms crossed over my chest. He looked flustered and almost puppy like. “I don’t know, I just couldn’t help myself I guess.” He paused, scratching the back of his neck, “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about the train, honestly. The way you looked nearly killed me.” He took a drag of his cigarette, lost in momentary thought. _Yeah and the way you look right now is killing me._ I stood studying him, his words seemed to have an effect on me as well as just being near him. His stubble graced his face, his hair a curly yet attractive mess, and his eyes dark and filled with unreadable things. “I bet you say that to every girl you give orgasms to on trains.” I finally was able to say, I was trying to seem less interested than I really was.

“Actually, I don’t exactly make it a habit. It was more of an impulse.” His tone got more serious as he edged closer to me, my chest felt tight. We just stared at each other in silence; the closer he got the harder it was to breathe, “An impulse?” I questioned with a sniffle from the cold, my eyes followed the trace of his lips, “Yeah…” his tongue darted out to lick his lips before he spoke again, his eyes on my lips, “Like this.”  And suddenly his lips were on me, I could taste cigarettes and him but I didn’t mind as I allowed myself to be pushed up against the wall and lifted, my hands found their way to his hair naturally, pulling lightly. My body was on fire when he touched me, my core was starting to ache. His mouth trailed to my neck where he started licking and nipping at my neck, his hands roaming along the curves of my body eliciting quiet whimpers from me, I felt his excitement through the material of his jeans and couldn’t help but to grind my hips against him gaining a small victory when he let out a low growl.

“Oh! Sorry!” two girls exclaimed in surprise and embarrassment as they stumbled upon us, we must have gotten carried away because we hadn’t heard the door open. We pulled apart quickly, our cheeks flushed from the cold and slight embarrassment.

“C’mon.” Mitchell said, grabbing my hand in his as he pulled me behind him. I didn’t process where we were going until he dragged me up the flight of stairs and into a closet. He pushed me back up against the wall, I couldn’t help but giggle at our act of childishness of being in a closet, his lips attacking mine in a rushed manner. His tongue prying my mouth open effortlessly to bathe my tongue with his. Tugging on his jacket, he rushed to take it off and his own shirt, his eagerness and impatient behaviour made a smile appear on my face. Once those offending articles were gone, I studied his body briefly, running my hand over his hair laden chest, tugging lightly, his eyes closed once my lips met his neck, leaving a trail down his abdomen and pausing at his belted jeans.

Without a second thought, I unfastened his jeans and pushed them down his legs leaving him in a pair of festively appropriate boxer briefs that were decorated with Christmas lights wrapped around a tree on the front, I snorted at this earning a sigh laugh from him, “Your humour is sick.” I shook my head before gently grabbing his apparent excitement and giving it a long lick base to tip, through the material, “A-ah fuck” Mitchell moaned breathily, I grinned at this and continued my teasing with continuous licks and suckles through the cotton material, the front of his boxer briefs were soaked with saliva and precum. Listening to the noises he made combined with the light but salty taste of him turned me on more by the second. Tugging down his festive gear, I released his sizable member from the cloth prison and wrapped a hand gingerly around it, giving a few pumps before latching my mouth to its tip. He moaned at the feeling of my mouth, reflexively placing his hand in my hair. I licked a long stripe again before bringing him fully into my mouth as far as he would go and then back out, creating a rhythm with the aid of his hand in my hair tugging and pushing. I used my right hand to pump him in the opposite direction of my mouth, the other hand was rubbing myself through the material of my tights, I was completely soaked at this point and was growing wetter every time he moaned. I flicked my tongue over the tip causing him to inhale sharply and tug me off of his dick, panting he smiled, giving an earnest laugh, “I didn’t want to come yet.” He pulled me up to me his lips again before turning me around and pressing me into the wall, his hand came between my thighs and rubbed me, his mouth on my neck leaving his marks, “God, you’re always wet for me, aren’t you?” he breathed, almost growl-like, I moaned at his words giving a small nod in response. It was true.

Mitchell continued to tease me through my tights, “Sorry Love..” he sighed with false sadness, “These have to go.” Without remorse, he tugged on my leggings before ripping a hole into them to gain better access to my soaked center. His fingers found their way around to the front of me pushing my lacy underwear aside before writhing their way through my slick folds to circle my clit and finger fuck me in a deliciously familiar manner, his other hand was snaked underneath my dress to tease one of my breasts, pinching a nipple between his thumb and forefinger, earning him a string of quiet moans and whimpers, I couldn’t take much more teasing I just wanted him inside me already, “Mitchell… please.” I cried out, “Please what?” he knew what I was wanting; he just wanted to hear it, “Please fuck me.” I panted with want and sexual frustration, he grinned at my obvious need before jerking my hips backwards to press against his length, kicking my legs open slightly, my hands instinctively found their place on the wall in front of me, “With pleasure.” He nipped my ear as he slowly pushed inside me moaning as he sank himself almost to the hilt, “Just so you know, I won’t show you mercy.” He growled quietly in my ear, my walls tighten around him as they worked to accommodate as much of him as I could, I moaned at how much he stretched me perfectly and almost painfully. He stilled waiting for me to tell him it was okay to move, he pulled himself nearly out to only thrust back into me three time with a dominant force, his fingers gripping my hips tightly most definitely leaving hints of bruises, I cried out, my head barely hitting the wall in front of me, which caused him to stop out of concern, I shook my head at his misunderstanding, “Don’t stop… Please.” I breathed thrusting back against him. With my words of confirmation he resumed with his punishing rhythm, snaking an arm around my torso, placing his hand around my throat, pulled me against his chest so he could thrust into me over and over again in a rather intimate fashion; all I could do was allow myself to become a moaning mess at the pleasure of it all, everything became so intense so quickly, the way our bodies sounded when they made contact, his grunts, the way his dick stretched me wonderfully while hitting that spot that could curl my toes with a mere mention, the way he became possessive and almost animalistic with my body; I could feel myself close to coming. It wouldn’t take long with him and he could tell by the way my breathing turned into nearly high pitched moans, “Not yet.” He groaned as my walls squeezed around him, beckoning him towards his own climax.

Suddenly, he slid out of me and turned me around so I could face him. I removed my ruined tights and underwear while I had the chance. Lifting me up and wrapping my legs around his waist, his mouth attached itself to mine as he entered me again, my arms wrapping around his neck and resting in his hair, I moaned into his mouth at the friction between us, his tongue massaged mine, each thrust regained their strength, drawing moans and profanity to escape my lips.

Pulling my hair so my neck was exposed, his mouth made hungry nips and kisses at my throat when the familiar bubble of my orgasm was approaching quickly and his was not far from coming by the way he was losing ability to focus on anything but the pleasure he was feeling, his eyes squeezed tight, head resting against my chest, each thrust getting sloppier than the last, “Touch. Yourself.” He groaned between each thrust, I did as he told me and reached between us to stimulate myself, drawing myself closer to the edge when Mitchell covered my mouth his hand, quieting my moans and slowing his hips.

 “Shh… People are coming.” I couldn’t hear anything, but I did my best to keep myself quiet by biting his hand as he continued dragging repeatedly over my spot, dark, lust-filled eyes watched me shudder with each silent move;his breathing ragged as he tried to move as much as possible and also make us both come, his self-control was waning.

 A few people passed by the wooden door that contained a very intimate scene, their laughing trailed behind, the entirety of the situation made the experience even hotter leading to an rippling orgasm that washed over me, my mind and sight blank as I moaned into his hand, my walls clenching around him, spurts of his warmth hitting my walls as I dragged him with me in comingled bliss.

“Fuck.” Mitchell laughed quietly through pants, regaining himself, but remaining inside me until I came down from the high. I smiled; my head leaned back against the wall, my chest heaving slightly, “I-I think you broke me, Mitchell.” I said laughed with him, legs shaky as he let me down, a prideful grin on his face. Pulling me into a kiss, “I know I’ve said it before but you’re a sight when you come. I don’t think I’ll ever get over watching you.” I laughed at his words, taking my ruined tights and underwear from his hand to wipe up what I could of our mixed fluids that slowly trailed down my leg. He was putting back on his shirt and buckling his pants, with the occasional glance my way. His face was slightly pink and his hair was disheveled, a love bite placed just below his collarbone, I couldn’t help but chuckled to myself. “What’s so funny?” he was humoured by my state of amusement, I pointed at his collarbone, “At least you’ll have a hard time forgetting me for awhile.” He grinned at the purplish mark, “Love, I could never forget you.” I shook my head at his response, knowing very well that we wouldn’t see each other again most likely.

“I should probably head home and sleep” reaching for the door to leave, he quickly reached for the doorknob and held it in place, he face inches from mine, “When do you leave?” puzzled at his question, “What?”

“When. Do you leave?” he asked again, the look of urgency written across his beautiful face, ”Uh-Two days after Christmas, why?” I questioned back, “Have dinner with me.”

I was startled at his outburst, “Why? I don't want you to think you owe me anything, the orgasm was enough.” I joked.

“Just say yes, Lily.” He sighed, that smile of his across his face making me cave to him, “Fine, yes Mitchell. I’ll have dinner with you.” I reached into his pocket, startling him by my confidence, and grabbed his phone handing it to him so I could give him my number.

“Great, I’ll text you tomorrow!” he was oddly ecstatic, I nodded as he released the door handle. He grabbed my arm and I turned to face him as his eyes were glued to his phone; glancing down at me he planted a kiss on me again, “Merry Christmas.”


End file.
